Ghost
The Ghost is the spirit or soul of a deceased person who has returned to earth. Ghosts are ethereal spirits who often hail from the stygian depths of the afterlife. They may return with a grudge on their shoulder, seeking revenge or a chance to right some great wrong done to them in life. Other ghosts are simple pranksters (poltergeists) or angry dead seeking a way back into the world of the living. Origin Story: Among the Adepts of God, there is a minor tradition that Abel, brother to Cain and son of Adam and Eve, was history's first Ghost. He reappeared to Cain years after his death to issue a dire warning to his traitorous brother. This is a minor tradition, however, but most Supernaturals do hold Abel as the prototype for all Ghosts. Facts: -Most Ghosts are the simple 'haunters' of urban myth and legend. They are usually tied to a certain item, location or in rare circumstances a person. This why the archetypal 'haunted house' is so prevalent among Ghosts. -It is impossible to 'kill' a Ghost. They are already dead. However, the things a Ghost uses to remain tied to the world of the living, the thing he is bound too, is their lifeline. Destroy it and the Ghost will be forced to return to the world of the spirits, ostensibly forever this time. -Many Ghosts are souls who haven't completed their transition into the afterlife (ie, haven't gone to heaven or hell). Maybe they are afraid or stuck or have unfinished business? -The vast majority of Ghosts were normal humans before death. Occasionally a Supernatural will return as a Ghost, and even exhibit some of their previous supernatural powers, but this is rare. -Kenosis Users almost never return as Ghosts. Those who do usually report being drawn into a bright 'Light,' presumably heaven. The belief among the Adepts is that such Ghosts were not judged yet or sent to heaven, but were allowed by God to remain on earth a bit longer to finish some kind of business they had. Once their task is accomplished, they move on to meet with their Maker. -Ghosts are spirits, and enjoy relations with other spirits as well (except Infernal spirits, which seek to harm or 'devour' them). -Ghosts draw their power from things tied to them from their flesh-and-blood days. When near objects from their previous life or doing things they did before death, Ghosts draw their power from such things. -Some mortals are naturally gifted with detecting Ghosts. Some can even see and interact with them. Such individuals are highly sought after by Ghosts for the aid they can provide in helping the Ghost move on. Of course, if such help is not forthcoming, some unruly Ghosts may attempt to blackmail or even abuse such a person until they relent. Such Ghosts should be warned, however, more than one Incorporeal has been locked away by an angry Necromancer for being pestered one too many times! -Ghosts are spirits and can be effected by supernatural effects that target spirits. Ghosts are particularly susceptible to the magicks of Necromancers. Powers: -Ghosts primary powers tend to be in the spirit world (big surprise there). They can detect supernatural activity or spot Supernaturals hiding among mortals. -Ghosts often have powers of possession and can take over the bodies of flesh-and-blood targets. The targets can resist of course, which causes a battle of the wills. When possessing a target, a Ghost has full use of their body and faculties. Experienced Ghosts can also 'read' some of their target's thoughts or memories while possessing them. -Phantasmagoria = Ghost can cause illusions, often ones of horrific nature designed to scare the wits out of someone. -Spirit Travel = Ghosts can 'fly' or float through the air or sky, allowing them to cross vast tracts of land with ease. -Invisibility = Ghosts can switch back and forth between visibility and invisibility at will. -In their Incorporeal form, Ghosts are invulnerable to all physical attacks. -Ghosts are strongest when near the items they are bound too. The farther away they move from them, the slowly weaker they will become. Most Ghosts can only move so far away from their items before they come up against an invisible barrier preventing them from going any farther. -Invade Dreams = Ghosts can often invade the dreams of others, and either watch what the person dreams or interact with them in their own dream world.Category:Death Category:Spirit Category:Bestiary Category:Supernaturals